Lana and Lilith: A Bonnie and Clyde Bananun fic
by EvieWhite
Summary: Bonnie and Clyde Bananun style. Starts from their escape from Braircliff and goes through their life as thieves.


**Prompt: Bonnie and Clyde Bananun style.**

It's always the ones most resistant to my influences that I enjoy taking the most. Once they bend and break to my will, giving in to every sinful desire, I get the most delightful shivers up my spine. Taking this nun was easy; she was weak, childlike even. But Lana Winters, now she would be quite the prize.

The reporter has already been touched by sin. She's lustful and ambitious but she hasn't given herself fully to the true darkness within her. Every time her honey brown eyes lock with mine and I bite my lip suggestively just to tease her, I feel black swirls of energy gathering around her. Oh yes, Lana Winters will be wonderful to corrupt. A fine prize fitting even for me, Lilith, goddess of the underworld. And goddesses do not share.

Converting the monsignor to the side of Satan was fun, and toying with Jude was simply exceptional, but I'm done with Briarcliff. It's time to focus on Lana.

Opening the door to her cell, I put on the perfect mask of distress and concern and hurry to her bedside. "Oh Lana, you've been through a terrible ordeal. How are you feeling?"

Blood seeps from wounds on her forehead and wrists making my mouth water. Her eyes are filled with despair. She's exactly where I want her.

"Oliver Thredson is bloodyface! Please Mary Eunice we have to go to the police. He'll come for me!"

"It's okay Lana, I promise he won't find you here." I dap her injuries with a wet cloth. "As soon as you're well enough I'm going to get you out of here."

"That didn't exactly go so well for me last time Sister…" Lana struggles against her restraints and I lightly caress her cheek to sooth her.

Bending down I delicately kiss her lips. They're surprisingly soft and taste like lust. The weak sister whose body I inhabit arches towards the contact. We both like it. "I promise Lana." Before leaving I kiss her again softly. I'm already craving to take her roughly but that will come soon enough. "I'll be back in the morning."

xxxxxxx

We take the tunnels and sprint through the woods in the dead of night. Lana clings to me as we run, her fingers laced tightly with mine. "Almost there." I killed a man yesterday and stole his car. He was an adulterer, he had it coming. "Just over that hill."

I squeeze her hand in reassurance and encouraged her onward. The jet black Gran Torino appears just ahead of us and we laugh as we reach it.

"We did it Mary Eunice! Thank you." Lana wraps her arms tightly around my neck and kisses me passionately. She's the only mortal to ever make my head get dizzy with desire. Pinning her back against the car I run my fingers along her sides and she arches to my touch.

I pull back slightly, grinning. "Here baby, put these on." I toss her clothes from the front seat. "Can't be running around in a hospital gown, even if I do appreciate the slit up the sides."

Winking at me, Lana slowly undresses and puts on the new clothes. Sweet Satan I want to ravage her. All in good time…

We get in the car and I turn the key in the ignition. Lana laughs as the engine roars to life; I can't help but chuckle too. "Ready baby?"

"Ready." The car jolts forward towards the main road. We speed under the moonlight with our fingers intertwined. Lana plays with the hem of my dress as we drive. "Lower the roof baby." She purrs in my ear and I quickly oblige. She kisses right below my ear, nipping the lobe.

Lana stands up on the seat with her upper body out of the car. She yells up at the sky and throws her arms up in the air before sinking back down with flushed cheeks. "What a rush! We're finally free!"

"Do you want to feel like that everyday baby? I do. I don't want to be stuck living in hiding with a 9 to 5 desk job and a white picket fence. Let's travel, let's see the world!"

"How could we do that? I mean I'd love to but how is it possible?"

I chuckle at how naive she can be. "The world has been cruel to you Lana, don't you think it's time to give a little bit of it back?"

She kisses me hard, her tongue pushing past my lips and her hands tangling in my hair. Thank Satan for my cat like reflexes cause without them I would have just crashed this car. I bite Lana's lip and she pulls back laughing. Hand in hand we drive off into the night.

xxxxxxx

The smooth, cold metal of my gun feels wonderful in my hand. "Everybody on the ground!" my fingers are itching for someone to challenge me so I can pull the trigger.

"Put the money in the bag! No dye packs, just cash. And if any of you even think about pushing that help button you're dead!" Lana throws a duffel bag at the bank manager and presses the barrel of her gun against his forehead for good measure.

A dark, gleeful laugh erupts from my throat as I lift the bottom of my mask and kiss my lover forcefully. The caress of her tongue sends sparks down my spine, only adding to the beautiful tension building in my stomach.

There's a flash of movement behind me. Some fool trying to be a hero thought he could sneak up on us while we were distracted. Without even turning around I shoot him right in the chest. His blood splatters at my feet.

"Anyone else wanna try anything?!" The hostages scream and it's music to my ears.

Lana snatches the full bag on cash and grabs my hand. "Come on baby, we have a minute before the cops show up."

We run out the backdoor to where our car is waiting. I'm high off the kill and Lana off adrenaline. It's been two years and we still drive the black Gran Torino that we first fell for each other in.

Our lips mesh together as Lana kisses me passionately. "Drive baby."

With my fingers laced with hers and my heart beating from more than adrenaline I speed off into the sunset. Oh yes Lana was the perfect prize, but sometimes I wonder whom really belongs to who.


End file.
